El que rompe, paga
by aoibird6
Summary: Sam miró a su alrededor confundido y solo pudo decir tres palabras – ¿Qué pasó aquí?— Quizás no hubiera sido tan grave, de no haber visto como dejaron su querida computadora portátil.


Sam había ido a la biblioteca local para hacer algo de investigación sobre la criatura que buscaban en la ciudad. Cerca de las nueve de la noche, decidió regresar al motel con su hermano para contarle su descubrimiento pero la escena que vio, lo dejó bastante descolocado. Sam miró a su alrededor confundido y solo pudo decir tres palabras.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-¡Puedo explicártelo todo, Sammy!- gritó Gabriel soltando al rubio. El Winchester menor se obligó a apartar su mirada de esa cola de perro que salía inquieta del trasero de arcángel.

-¡Este hijo de perra tiene la culpa!- gritó Dean apartándolo y se levantó enfadado, su cola se erizó por completo, mostrando los colmillos de gato y con las orejas levemente ladeadas- ¡Él comenzó todo, Sammy! ¡Este maldito perro comenzó!- el castaño negó despacio para mirar a los dos ángeles que permanecían en un rincón del cuarto.

-¿Balthy, Cas?- el mayor suspiró, dejando caer sus orejitas de conejo.

-Solo fuimos las victimas Sammy… te juro que no tenemos nada que ver en este asunto-

Sam se cruzó de brazos y los miró en su pose de "Exijo-una-explicación". Gabriel suspiró y comenzó a hablar junto con Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace dos horas… _

_Sam se había marchado a la biblioteca para hacer algo de investigación, así que Dean se recostó sobre el sillón para mirar algo de televisión mientras comía un pedazo de tarta. Un aleteo llamó su atención y los tres ángeles aparecieron en el lugar. _

_-¡Hola rubito! ¿Qué haces tan solito?- preguntó Balthazar mientras tomaba una cerveza de la mesa. _

_-Sammy fue a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre lo que cazamos, así que estoy aprovechando de descansar-_

_-No te haría mal ir a también, a ver si así se te quita lo idiota- canturreó Gabriel. _

_-Ni a palos se te quitara a ti- respondió Dean gruñendo- ¿A qué has venido? No me molesta que Cas y Balthy vengan pero tú, me gustaría descansar aunque sea un solo día de tu molesta presencia-_

_-Eso se puede arreglar, ahora mismo te envió muy lejos de aquí, ¿Te gusta el Polo Sur?- preguntó con burla el bromista._

_-Jodete Gabriel- dijo Dean para sentarse y prefirió ignorarlo. _

_Si algo molestaba a Gabriel, era que ese rubio idiota se sintiera con el derecho de ignorar su divina presencia. Así que se acercó decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Balthazar y Castiel intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, con la sensación de que las cosas se saldrían de control muy pronto. _

_-Oye, rubio idiota- _

_-¿Qué mierda quieres, bastardo?- respondió enfadado el humano- Por qué no regresas al cielo de una buena vez, no entiendo que haces aquí todavía-_

_-Entonces me llevaré a Cas y a Balthy conmigo-_

_-Yo pasó, gracias- dijo el ángel rebelde- Y Cassie se queda conmigo, por favor… no nos metan en sus peleas… creo que mejor nos vamos Cassie-_

_-Sí-_

_-¡Un momento!- Dean se levantó para indicarlos con un dedo- Ustedes no se van, ni loco me quedaré a solas con este hijo de perra-_

_-Insolente- _

_Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y el par de ángeles se quedó mirando al rubio con extraño asombro. Dean sintió algo raro y lentamente llevó su mano al trasero, asustándose al tocar algo peludo y suave. Se giró con lentitud y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver una cola de gato. Corrió al baño para observar las orejas en su cabeza, sus ojos rasgados como un felino y los colmillos que asomaban cuando entreabría su boca. _

_-¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho, Bastardo?!- _

_-Te he convertido en lo que eres, un enorme gato de chalet, todo lo que haces es comer, recostarte, gruñir y erizarte- _

_-¡Maldito! ¡Arréglalo ahora o te mataré!- gritó apuntándole con su arma. _

_-Chicos, chicos- se interpuso Balthazar- Vamos a calmarnos-_

_-Sí, no te erices Dean, mira como tienes tu colita, luego tendrás que cepillarla- soltó con burla el bromista. _

_Castiel entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó los dedos. Balthazar y Dean miraron al arcángel con una expresión de gracioso asombro. El bromista apareció en el baño y soltó un grito al ver lo que le hizo su hermano menor. Una cola de perro salía de su trasero, tenía dientes afilados y dos orejas grises. Volvió a aparecer en el cuarto y lo miró enfadado. _

_-¿Qué mierda me hiciste, Castiel?-_

_-Chicos, vamos a calmarnos, por favor- pidió Balthazar riendo nervioso y chasqueó sus dedos para luego aparecer tras Castiel y tocar sus orejitas de oso- Ven, Cassie es un lindo osito y yo un conejo, ¿No creen que somos adorables?- El ángel menor negó despacio y murmuró. _

_-No debiste decir eso, Balthy-_

_-¡Ja! El día en que Gabriel sea adorable, me daré un tiro en la cabeza- siseó Dean erizándose. _

_-¡Felicidades! Hoy es ese día- respondió Gabriel gruñendo. _

_-Chicos…- los llamó Balthazar- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Puedo ir por unas tartas, cerveza, unos chocolates ¿Les gusta la idea? ¿Cassie?- éste negó despacio. _

_-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, Balthy- Ambos ángeles retrocedieron un par de pasos pero Gabriel los miró fijamente._

_-Ustedes no van a ningún lado- _

_Movió la mano para aventarlos a un lado del cuarto y luego Dean se le fue encima. El perro y el gato estuvieron peleando por toda la habitación, tirando algunas cosas de la mesa y rompiendo otras tantas. Fue un milagro que Balthazar y Castiel no recibieran un golpe durante la pelea animal. Así fue como terminaron en un rincón del cuarto, mirando todo desde una distancia segura. Gabriel le dio un golpe en el rostro al rubio pero el gato era más ágil y terminó propinándole un mordisco en el cuello. Los dos rodaron por el cuarto y fue ahí que la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un muy desconcertado Sam. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó- Explicó Balthazar mientras jugaba con las orejitas de Castiel.

-Ok, entiendo el desastre, los destrozos, los rasguños en la cara de Gabe, los de Dean y el por qué tienen orejas y colas de animales…-

-¡Todo fue su culpa Sammy!- gritó Dean indicando al bromista- ¡Él me convirtió en gato!-

-¡Cas me convirtió en perro!- respondió Gabriel frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Basta los dos!- ordenó Sam suspirando hasta que su mirada se fue a un lado del cuarto y se cruzó de brazos muy serio, como rara vez lo estaba.

-¿Sammy?- preguntó el rubio preocupado, ya que sabía que esa expresión no traía nada bueno- Oye…-

-Me pueden explicar, ¿Quién fue el idiota que rompió mi computadora?- preguntó indicando lo que quedaba de su querida portátil en el suelo mientras un tic comenzaba en su ojo derecho- ¿Quién de los dos fue?-

-¡Fue Gabriel!- gritó Dean asustado.

-¡Fue el rubio idiota!- se defendió el arcángel.

-Balthy, Cas- los llamó y ambos ángeles lo miraron con cautela, percibiendo el enfado de Sam- ¿Quién fue?-

-Nosotros…- el ángel rebelde miró a su hermano menor en busca de apoyo.

-Pudo ser cualquiera Sam- respondió Castiel- Ambos estaban rodando por el suelo mientras se arañaban, gruñían e insultaban-

-Ustedes tuvieron que verlo, ¿Quién fue?- preguntó amenazante- Balthazar dímelo- éste se ocultó tras Castiel y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Bueno… Dean se golpeó contra la mesa cuando Gabriel lo empujó… creo que ahí cayó tu computadora al suelo…-

-¿Ves Sammy? ¡Fue Dean!- gritó victorioso Gabriel.

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú me empujaste, cabrón!-

-Balthy, Cas- ambos lo miraron- ¿Por qué no van a traer la cena? Necesito hablar con el perro y el gato-

-Sí Sammy… vamos Cassie, es hora de correr-

El ángel rebelde se llevó a su hermano menor de ahí y se recordó mentalmente que nunca debía provocar la ira divina de Sam Winchester.

Para cuando ambos ángeles regresaron (media hora después) todo estaba muy tranquilo en la habitación, el lugar había sido ordenado y Sam salió de la ducha secándose el cabello.

-Hola Sammy, aquí está la cena-

-Gracias chicos-

-¿Y Dean y Gabe?- preguntó Castiel.

-Veo que ya se han quitado sus orejas, les quedaban bien- dijo el menor ignorando su pregunta.

-Sam- insistió el ángel menor.

-Si te refieres al perro y al gato, los dejé donde se van las mascotas cuando se portan mal-

-¿Eh?-

-Hoy dormirán afuera-

Castiel se asomó a la ventana junto con Balthazar y ambos intercambiaron una mirada para luego negar despacio. Gabriel y Dean tenían unos collares, del cual salía una cadena (quien sabe de dónde los sacó el pequeño cazador) y los dejó atados a un poste de afuera. Los ángeles estaban seguros que Sam amenazó al bromista porque seguían con su estilo animal. El ángel rebelde quiso ir a ayudarlos pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Balthy- siseó de advertencia Sam- Si alguno de ustedes dos se atreve a ayudarlos, ¿Saben que haré?- los dos ángeles negaron despacio- Pues no les gustara para nada-

Castiel volvió a mirar a su protegido y a su hermano, que habían comenzado a pelear de nuevo mientras permanecían atados al poste, como si fueran verdaderos animales domésticos.

-Sammy… ¿De verdad crees que será buena idea dejarlos ahí? Terminaran matándose- dijo Balthazar observando la pelea.

-Pues que se mueran lejos del cuarto y sin destrozar nada-

-Estás exagerando, Sam- dijo Castiel- Mira, va a llover-

-¿Y?-

-Pero Sam-

-Nunca se lo han dicho, chicos, "El que rompe, paga"-

Sam se sentó tranquilamente para seguir buscando información en su computadora nueva. Ignoró por completo los maullidos y gruñidos que se escuchaban afuera. Eso les enseñaría al par de idiotas que nadie rompe las cosas de Sam Winchester sin recibir un merecido castigo.


End file.
